My Valentin's Thranduil
by HavocRider
Summary: Little drab for Valentine's Day! Hope you like it!


Hobbit Special

I ran up to the front entrance, across the bridge, and dove through the thresh-hold. Even the elf guards couldn't stop me. Speed, agility, endurance, I had it all today. My little heart beat wildly from the excitement. Eyes darted about actively, analyzing every surface bare to their lightning stare.

Very quickly, the elf guards were after me, and in great numbers.

I ran on. Faster and faster ! I could barely feel the ground with my feet. The great antlers to his throne came into sight. My heart gave a jump. As I came up to it, panic gripped my guts. He wasn't There !

Speed decision : his chambers. I was giving wild guesses and ran to a side hallway. I had no precise idea where his chambers were, but I guessed they would stand out quite a bit, no ? The gold, green and silver ornementations sped past me in streaks of colors.

Double doors came up to the right. _**Not these.**_

Others came up to the left. _**No.**_

To the right. _**No.**_

This silly back and forth act went on for a few minutes, then a sharp turn to the left, deeper and deeper into the Elvenking's domain. Some ways behind, I could hear the gurads' footsteps racing after me. Great staires led up to higher grounds on my left. _**Well that seems nice.**_ I jumped up the stairs, three by three despite my little legs. The top was not as far as I had expected it to be. _**Right ? Left ? Right ? Left ? Right ? Left ? LEFT.**_

_**Thanks brain. (for once it's helping me)**_

I veered left, and my eyes immediately locked on two great double doors that almost reached to the ceiling. Guards of course, were posted at its entrance. _**Great…how to get out of this one….Oh ! Light bulb !**_

« Help ! There's an intruder that forced its way through the entrance ! The guards there are having huge trouble keeping it under control ! And it's running amock now ! You have to help them ! Please ! » I pleaded to them, still running and completely panicked. Though inside, I was laughing my head off. The guards gave me a quick glance, my panicked temper convincing them it was true, and off they were (they assumed the King was powerful enough to protect himslef, which I am sure is the case). I waited for them to bolt down the stairs, out of sight.

I faced the doors again, and took a huge breath. _**OMG ! This is it !**_ My stomached knotted itself from anticipation and excitement. My small hand grasped the huge handle, and the door eased itself outwards…

I peeked inside. The curtains to the balcony were drawn, giving the place a slightly darkened atmosphere, yet warm. There was a desk on the far left side of the study. And a muscular back showed itself to me. Fully garbed in his royal clothes, greens, silvers, and golds. His starlight hair cascaded over his back, smooth and straight. His head was looking down at papers that he was sorting out. « I do not believe I heard you knock. » came his deep imposing voice.

« Indeed not, my king » I replied with a smile, knowing that was not the voice he expected to hear. With those fluid movements that were so characteristically his, he straightened, put the papers down, and turned to face me. Timing was everything.

I ran, and as he was facing me, flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I had to use that anchor point to hold myself at eye level, since he was so much taller than me. Before he could realise what was going on, I crashed my lips to his, and tangled my hands into his hair. My body was pressed flushed against him, and seemed to catch fire at the contact. Now, before the guards would come, I had to escape. I started loosening my arms and break the contact to slip away, but the most unexpected thing happened then.

Thranduil, against all expectations, pressed me to his chest, and kissed me back. I opened my eyes in surprise to look at him. His were closed, and focused on the contact. His other arm slid up my waist, to stop me from slipping down. Unknowingly, I had wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, and entangled them in his hair again. This was divine. My mind short-circuited, and everything was lost to this moment. He teased my lips with his, prying them open delicatly. I complied shyly never having expected this mad idea to actually go this far. He crushed me further to his chest, as if desperate to hold on to my heat. His tongue found its way to mine, and my breath hitched, and stopped completely for a moment. He danced around mine senusually, delicately, almost lovingly. He probably realised I had stopped breathing, because he broke the kiss, and looked into my eyes with his ice-blue ones. I was still in a trance, and hadn't quite realised it, until he spoke to me.

« So who are you ? »

Trance broken. My eyes widened, my heart raced, and my face flushed beat red. I stared back into his eyes helplessly, unable to speak clearly, much less think.

I slowly untangled my hands from his hair, and was about to push him back as hard as I could. As if he guessed my intentions, he squeezed me a little harder to him. Panic crushed my insides, and had them freeze. I lowered my head, slowly, innocently, and got closer to his neck. Not only was I trying to hide my redened face from his, but also trying to find a way out.

I layed small butterfly kisses in the corner of his neck, gradually going higher and higher. He gave a small sigh of contentment. I reached the intersection between his ear and cheekbone, grazing it ever-so-slightly with my teeth. A small groan was my response. I smiled happily. I moved my hips slightly, and straightened my bust to face him. He seemed as dazed as I was earlier. I marveled at the sight, and sighed inwardly, knowing I had to go. I managed to slither out of his arms slowly, and looked up to his face. _**Well I'm glad I wasn't the only one to have liked this.**_ I walked to the balcony, letting the curtains fall back behind me. I gave him a last look, and he a confused one and…was that a touch of regret ? A spark of regret and hurt was kindled in my own heart from that. But I still gave him a happy smile, and jumped off the balcony, and disappeared into the thick forest vegetation.

_**Happy Valentine's Day to me !**_


End file.
